Spoken Words
by damn-aesthetic
Summary: Kaito is a demon, and Shinichi is... Death?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoken Words**

Music blaring, beat dropping, and grinding bodies, one could only focus on so many things. With alcohol running through his veins, Kaito pressed himself closer to the insufferable human behind him. With the other grinding and enticing, Kaito sighed internally and faked a moan.

Being that this was a a club infested with alcohol, Kaito could only guess who he was dancing with. All he knew was that this person was extremely boring.

_'All of them are alike. So boring and predictable.._'

Growing bored of his latest play-thin, Kaito shoved away from the man and made his way over to the bar. Grabbing the closest drink to him that has probably been spiked, Kaito took a swig; only to spit it out.

Walking into the club, a slim and very attractive figure waltzed over to the seat next to Kaito and leaned on the counter. Dressed in skinny black jeans and a form-fitting leather jacket, the man looked to the bar tender and spoke in the most seductive voice Kaito has ever heard before.

"I'll have a glass of chardonnay."

Even though it was short and brisk,it mesmerized Kaito. Being so caught up in the man's voice, he didn't notice that said man turned to face him.

"Am I really that appealing?" The figure questioned, an amused smirk lighting up his sharp features. Blanching at his bluntness, Kaito jumped in surprise, almost falling out of his seat. Having seen Kaito almost fall, the man, rushed to Kaito, putting his hand against his back to steady him.

_'A human who is actually attractive and smart... interesting..'_

Collecting himself and preparing to continue the rest of his human act, Kaito fumbled with his words.

"S-Sorry! Are you okay?!" Kaito stressed, calling out his inner demon charms to make his act more believable.

"I'm fine. I just find it weird that you would go so far as to throw yourself off your seat just to grab my attention.." Shinichi silently muttered.

_'He knows?'_

"How'd you know?" Kaito questioned, somewhat intrigued by this mystery man.

"I'm an detective. Oh, and Death."

_'...What?!'_

A/N:

Hiya! I'm back! My friend was blabbing at me and gave me the plot of a sexy demon at a concert, but then I thought of a club instead; and doesn't Kaito pull off a sexy demon well? ;) Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post something! Should I continue this, or nah? XD

Please Review, Dudes~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoken Words**

_'...What?!'_

Whirling around to face the man, my mouth was a gape. With little to no surprise, the man was just slightly smirking into his cup, not even bothering to watch my reaction.

_'THIS is the Death? The ruthless god who killed millions out of boredom, who slayed thousands of demons in a span of a minute because they looked at him funny? Whaa?'_

Trying my hardest not to look like one of those finny things, I slowly adjusted my face into one of my multiple masks to hide as much shock as possible. It would only be in vain though, since I'm pretty sure he already saw my little 'freak out'.

Looking in my direction, Death himself threw me a smile. Death smiled. What... the hell.

"So, Kai-Lir, how long have you been in this human realm?" Death asked with a sigh, not even bothering to look at me; just staring into his glass.

_'Of course he knows my summoning name..Shit..'_

"I've only been here for a little over three hours, Your Majesty." I reply in what I hope is a steady voice.

_'How the hell am I supposed to look Death in the eyes?!'_

"Your Majesty? Such an interesting name. You can just call me Shin-Balan."

_'Shin?' Interesting.._'

"Yes, Shin-Balan-Sama. Then you can just call me Kai instead of Kai-Lir." I mutter quietly.

Looking up at me at this point, Shin-Balan just grins loosely and turns to face me completely now.

"Then you can just call me Shin. Wouldn't want to call you Kai and only you call me Shin-Balan." He throws out causally, not at all representing the Evil Lord I've heard stories of.

"Y-yes, my Lord. I mean Shin! S-sorry.." I stutter out.

_'Damn it! Why is my mask failing so horribly?! This has never happened before!'_

"It happens because I'm exactly what you think; Death. Did you know that my human name is Shinichi? I didn't pick it because it was unique, I picked because it means "One Truth", which means I can hear your thoughts. Nifty, huh? Plus, it's close to my demonic name." Shinichi smirks coyly, looking at me not with authority, but with mischief.

_'Oh shit..'_

"I-I'm sorry, Shin. I hope it didn't offend you in any way." I quickly throw out, hoping to God that I don't get thrown out of Earth.

"Hmph. Not at all." Shinichi said with no concern. Looking me in the eye, Shinichi narrowed his eyes; as if focusing on my soul.

"Why are you here?"

Trying to not be a little surprised at the question, I coughed to try to cover it. Letting out a sigh, I turn and give a grin.

"Why, I was only seeing if there was any delectable humans here~! Don't even you get bored once in a while, Shin-Sama~?"

Looking at me with a slight frown, Shinichi shook his head lightly with a sigh.

"Sadly, unlike you regular demons, I can't interact with the human race quite the way you do.." Shinichi muttered.

Frowning slightly in confusion with crossed eyebrows, I narrow my own eyes.

"What do you mean, Shin? You can't even enjoy their company?"

Shaking his head, Shinichi took another swig.

"No, not in the least without killing them. Trust me, I would know. While you all get to...know each other, I must stay in the dark. For both their safety and mine. Who would wan their leader to be sleeping with a pitiful soul such as a human?" Shinichi seethed out in what could either be hatred or self pity.

Giving Shinichi a slight smile, I turn to my own stolen drink.

_'You know, you're not that bad. If you're looking out for what the people would think of the most trivial things, you must be doing good so far..'_

Taking a swig of the drink, I turned to Shinichi, only for me to almost spit my drink out again.

In front of me, Shin-Balan, Death, The Ruler of the Underworld, was blushing.

_'What the hell is wrong with this drink! I swear...'_

"AAAAARGGGGHH!" A body collapsed on the dance floor.

"Already? Damn. I'll see you later Kai-Lir." Shinichi quietly cussed then ran off to the body.

**A/N:**

**You asked for it, so here it is~! I hope that this is satisfactory~ XD**

**Please Review, Dudes~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spoken Words**_

The night ended in a swirl of madness and confusion. I had been so caught up in the chaos of Shin-Balan, The God of Death, that when he ran off, I couldn't even remember what was occurring before hand. It had taken the bartender to ask for a payment that I realized that I was there to get laid- not to meet sexy death gods.

Sighing not unlike a human would, I tossed a few notes to the bartender and stepped outside. The easiest way to get my next play thing was to find a drunkard outside. If someone is cold and drunk enough, they'll do practically anything to get out of the environment. Looking from side to side for someone available, I spotted a younger male. He had a broad frame, but at the same time was smaller than most. Smirking in predatory fashion, I waltzed over. Reaching his back, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing out so late?" I muttered in a husky, low tone. With the flick of the wrist, I produced a shimmering red rose to give to him.

Turning at the sound of my voice, I was left to see caramel brown eyes. With blonde hair that was tousled from the slight wind outside, he was the picture of captivation. With a quirk set upon his face, he turned to me completely and rolled his shoulders back, standing to his full body height- being just a few inches shorter than I.

"And who might you be? I wasn't aware that being out at night was so weird."

His voice was low and somewhat raspy- yet it was very clear, with a sort of regalness to it. It wasn't exactly Japanese, though. It had an underlying accent which for some reason I couldn't place. Shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly, I tipped my head to my shoulder and smirked all the while.

"Oh, but why should names matter, Lovely? Being out late isn't weird at all, but finding a beauty like yourself so far into the night is quite the rare catch."

Seeing a blooming flush form on the man's face, I leaned farther into his space, laying my hand on his shoulder. Dipping my head down to his earlobe, i breathed onto his neck slightly.

"But what would be even better than just finding you would to be to.._explore _you. Take you places you've never been before."

I muttered deeply into his ear, trying my hardest to not to just pounce him. For a human, he _was_ quite attractive, if I must say so myself. Leaning back from his head, I looked over him again and i could clearly see that he has begun to flush even more than before.

Just as i was about to just lead him away, I could hear a cough from behind me. Mentally groaning in impatience, I turned around only to wish I hadn't.

Standing behind me a sinfully beautiful way, Shin-Balan was leaned against the bar's window, with a smirk played across his face.

Pushing off the wall which he was residing on last, he gave a small applaud. With a humorous glint in his eyes he stepped in between the human and me.

"Now, even though watching you two converse is _very_ interesting, I do believe that trying to seduce a demigod is _not_ on your '**to do**' list, Kai. In fact, I think that that is something you would _never_ want to do. Especially since his father is Plutus."

Flinching almost violently from the male, or I guess demigod, I sputtered and looked from Shin-Balan to the demi-god with wide eyes. Finally just focusing on Shin-Balan, I gawked and flailed my arms.

"H-How'd you know that he is a demigod and I didn't?! I mean, _come on!_ First I hit on you, and now another god?! What the living _hell!_" I yell in embarrassment, covering my face with my hands.

Giving a small chuckle, Shin-Balan shakes his head and rests his hands on his hips.

"Maybe because I know the boy? Speaking of which, Saguru-Kun, you go ahead and leave now."

With a nod and a small laugh, the demi-god Saguru sauntered off to god knows where down the pavement.

'_I just hit on a Demigod. Fucccck. Why me?! This is all Shin-Balan's fault! He just _had _to tell me.'_

Looking up from my hands, I growled and stormed ever closer to Shin-Balan; convinced that'd he should know that he was a **overblown douche**.

"_Why_ must you make my life a living _hell_? Do you enjoy it, Death? You're a _fucking sadist_, aren't you?" I spit out at him in my little anger fit. And i knew right away that what I had said was a _horrible_ mistake.

Eyes going from laughter to a irritable glare, Shim-Balan's lips turned to a small scowl. Stepping closer to me and pushed my against the closed shop's window.

'_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck why oh why did I say that to __**him**__?'_

"Do you know what it's like to be **Death**? To be known as _**Death**_? Nobody likes you: everyone _fears you. Hates you!_ So tell me, **Kai-**_**Lir**_. What's it like to be a frat boy? To be a **fuckboy**? To be wanted and loved? Tell me what it is like, since I'm just a _sadist_ who wouldn't know."

**A/N:**

**Hallo, Lovelies~!**

**It's been a while, huh? I know, I suck. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I thought that this would be a nice Christmas present/Gift?**

**Please review, Dudes!**

**See you next illusion~**

**-LC**


End file.
